Portal Through Dimensions
by LisaTheOtaku
Summary: Josh, also known as Rage, starts off his adventure at home when a weird event draws his attention. Reality gets turned upside down as both his friends and his life are being risked. What happened? What will happen from now on? The story tells it.
1. Chapter 1 - The Light

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

Written by LisaTheOtaku

Through the little gap left between the curtains, a small line of moonlight found a way into the chamber of Rage. It was a Monday evening and the weather was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect.

Rage himself sat on a chair, eating some late dinner. His eyes searched for the clock. 10 PM. Time to make the last video of the day. He stood up, put his plate and cutlery in the dishes and walked straight to his pc-corner.

'_This__ Monday is __ending__ pretty quiet',_Rage thought when he didn't hear anything outside.

As always he prepared everything to record a new minecraft video. He pressed the button to start recording. But just as he wanted to say 'Heeeeeeeeeelllooooooo people!' a sound caught his attention. Something immediately switched in his head. Stealth mode.

'_Was it Aylia? __Maybe I should go check on her.'_As he checked, he saw Aylia sleeping like a little gecko-angel. How adorable. But he still didn't know where the sound came from.

Rage's breathing became more quiet and his heart was beating so fast it almost felt unreal. Why was he scared?

'_Silly me, I just got startled by the sudden sound. There's nothing to worry about. I hear these sounds all the time.' _

Feeling dizzy by holding his breath and the tension rising, he decided to just let it slide and relax. He made sure all windows were closed so none of them could make a noise when they were moved by the wind.

Once the peace came back, he sat down on the desk chair. This is were he felt safe. His domain.  
While looking at the computerscreen he noticed the recordingsoftware was still recording the sounds from his microphone.

Just when his finger almost touched the stop-button, another sound was heard. '_Are you kidding me? All the windows are closed, nothing is letting in raindrops – and it's not even raining - so what the hell is this noise?'_

Indescribable.

What **was** that sound actually? It sounded like a raindrop falling on the floor… Or no, like a vase, breaking..

_'Maybe it was someone calling my name?' _

Rage freaked out and looked for the source of this indescribable, annoying and creepy sound.

_'It came from here.. Or was it here? Oh god, I feel stupid just for being scared. It__ isn't even very dark outside.' _But then he realized it. Why wasn't it dark outside?

Looking outside, he saw a really bright light being emitted from a nearby park. But nobody else noticed it, it seemed. Strangers walked down the street, not even looking up or covering their eyes.

_'What is going on?' _Rage thought while he walked down the stairs and went outside.

The curiosity didn't allow him to go back inside, so he wandered off to the park. The light hurt his eyes, but not as much that it would be a bother. Strange. Once he came near the playground of the park the same weird sound gained his attention. So this is were it came from…

As every normal human being would do, Rage panicked. _'WHAT IS GOING ON?! Am I dreaming? This can't be real! This isn't possible … !'_

Slowly moving forward, he reached out his hand to see if there was some kind of lamp that caused the bright light to be there. But no, there wasn't. Nothing emitted the light. The light came out of nothing. Just like the sound came out of nothing.

Rage frowned. Irritated by not knowing anything about the light and the sounds he pinched himself to test if he was dreaming. He didn't wake up, he just stood there in the middle of a playground at 10.30 PM. (And that's a really weird scenario, don't you think?)

Then the curiosity took over again.

Rage walked over to the middle of the light to find himself being pulled into the light …  
The last second before he completely disappeared, a soft 'help' rolled over his lips, not reaching anyone's attention.

Then, he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day Z (?)

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

**[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]**

[NOTE: All following chapters are going to be longer than the first one. I wanted to get some ideas before writing more.]

CHAPTER 2 – Day Z (?)

A dark environment was the first thing he noticed, most likely because he was looking at the sky and the stars. Also he felt the huge headache he had. But none of that was important right now, the most important thing was that he needed to know what the fuck was going on. And that's exactly what Rage was thinking.

'_What the fuck is going on? This isn't ... Oh shit! My computer is still on. DAMN! Where the hell am I ...'_

He got up and looked around. And what he saw was incredible. A gigantic building towered above all the trees. He could also see a lot of houses, this could be a city!

Rage calmed down and thought. What should he do? He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know anyone here … Reaching into his pockets he found his cellphone. Being excited by this one good thing, he turned on the cellphone.

'_Yes! I should call –'_

But the excitement was over immediately when he saw that he had no signal. And the batteries weren't doing good as well.

'_I suppose I'm going to the city then.'_

Twenty minutes of walking later, he saw a huge metal wall, surrounding the city.

"Hey! You there! Who are you?" A voice said from above.

Rage looked up and saw a person on the wall.

"MY NAME IS RAGE!" He shouted, so the guard could hear him, also using his Youtube-name for his own safety.

"I'm warning you for your own safety, get out of here! The big cities aren't a place to be at! Run, while you still can!" It was a feminine voice. 'She' was whispering. Why?

"Sarah? Who are you talking to? If it's a person with stuff, kill him! We need food!"

The girl looked down with a pale face. "RUN!"

Panicked by the reaction of the girl, Rage ran off true the woods, and ran and ran until he couldn't breathe anymore. He found himself in the middle of a forest, it was getting darker and colder so he needed to find somewhere to stay. Then, the light he saw before in the park appeared again.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Rage shouted while hiding behind a tree, hoping not to be teleported again.

A shade was all he could see. The shade moved out of the light. It were multiple shades!  
_'If these people were teleported, I could join them to search for a solution to all this.'_

Rage came from behind the tree as soon as the light disappeared. He introduced himself while slowly walking towards the group of people. He recognized them. He felt a rush of happiness true his body as he began to walk faster and faster with his arms open.

"Guys! Hollow, Fluke, Evanz! Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you!" He said, while giving them one by one a hug.

"Wow, what the hell happened?!" Fluke was the one to speak first. "Rage, how long are you here already?!"

Scratching the back of his head and thinking, he said: "Like, half an hour? I don't know what is going on or where we are, but one thing I know for sure is that we were teleported by this bright light. Assuming it's a portal of course."

The rest looked at him with a look of disbelieve on their face. This couldn't be real. A portal? Why them? This is really weird.

Five minutes later they were all wandering around the forest, talking about how they would get out of this situation and how it even could've happened.

***CRACK!***

"SHH! Wait! What's that?" Evanz whispered, hearing a loud crack.

Hollow tapped him on the back, saying it's probably just a branch from a tree that broke off.

"Yeah, that could be it, but what broke the branch?" Evanz replied.

Thinking that that's a good point, Hollow said the rest to wait here so he could take a look. The group saw him disappear further into the forest.

"Well, whatever is happening we need to find some food, I'm really hungry." Fluke said, holding a hand against his stomach.

A soft scream came from the direction Hollow ran to.

"Guys … Did you hear that?" Rage was alarmed by the scream and turned his head.

The others nodded, the silence fell immediately and everyone was on stealth mode.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Hollow ran as fast as he could, followed by a group of people who are making noises. He grabbed Fluke by his shoulder and pulled him along. The two of them were running away, then Rage and Evanz looked at each other for a short moment and started to run too.

"WHAT … IS … GOING … ON?!" Fluke shouted while running.

Hollow looked at him with a serious look in his eyes. His face was pale and sweaty because of all the running. He said something but Rage and Evanz who were a couple of meters behind couldn't hear it.

"FLUKE, WHAT DID HE … SAY?!" Evanz was almost out of breath by running and talking at the same time. And the reply wasn't really helping the situation.

"ZOMBIES! SO KEEP RUNNING!" Fluke yelled while looking behind.  
_'Oh god, there are so many of them … We'll never make it … What am I thinking? I can't be negative like that … Must. Keep. Going ...'_

Darkness.

That's what Fluke saw. Only darkness. Before he hit the ground, he heard a silent scream from Hollow, calling his name. Then suddenly he didn't feel or see anything anymore.

…

"FLUKE, GODDAMNIT WAKE UP!"

Blurry shades were all Fluke could see. He couldn't move or talk but he really wanted to say he's alright. In the forest … He fell because he was looking behind whilst running. Not the greatest idea ever. But where were they now? He couldn't ask anything, he was so tired. He could feel the pain now. A soft moan came out of his mouth.

Hollow leaned over Fluke while watching very closely. "He moaned! Thank god he's alive! Buddy, are you alright?!"

Rage stepped up. "Come on Hollow, give him some space! He got hurt a bit and now you're almost breathing on his face, Jezus Christ."

He watched at Rage with an angry face. Rage was being so short and irritating. He hated that.  
"Fuck you man! He could have been DEAD. Those zombies almost got him and now you're being all angry on me because I'm WORRIED about him?"

"All I say, is that you don't have to give him so much attention, he needs to REST." Rage looked Hollow in the eyes and talked very slowly with a deep and angry voice. "He COULD HAVE DIED, but that doesn't mean you have to be a little bitch about it!"

Immediately Hollow made a fist and ran towards Rage, who was standing in the opposite corner of the room. Suddenly the look in Rage's eyes changed from angry to scared. The last second before Hollow's fist almost hit Rage's face, Evanz stopped him.

"Calm down! Don't you see what's happening?! Fluke is OKAY. He's going to heal up and then we're going to move on! This situation is just messing with our minds! Now, ALL I ask for is to CALM DOWN and look for a solution."

Hollow held a hand against his forehead. "Damn, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to … "

Rage put his hand on Hollow's shoulder and looked up. "Evanz is right. This really is messing up our minds. Let's try to be … calmer in the future."

Then a soft voice came out of the corner where the injured one was.

"You guys … Could anyone please tell me what happened with me and where we are and all that?"

First nobody wanted to answer. What happened was horrible. It's not like you're being chased by zombies every day.

"You fell. Back in the woods. The zombies were being slowed down by a fallen branch from a tree, but we could just manage to carry you into this old house.

"What's causing this pain that I feel?" Fluke gritted his teeth when he moved a bit. His right side hurt a lot.

Evanz decided to bring the bad news. Since no one wants to say it, he wanted to sacrifice himself.  
"You ehm … I don't know how to say this but -"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Rage was looking very serious, he nodded as in a way to say 'You can do it Evanz'. Fluke became very nervous, it looked like he was in big trouble.

"Come on man! I can't handle the stress, just tell me alright! I can't look for myself because if I move, it goddamn hurts!"

Evanz swallowed. Nervous as hell he tried to explain what happened. "You tripped over a leg of a dead person … It wasn't a zombie. At least we think. But you didn't fall quite soft. The guy had a knife, it must've probably fell on the ground when he was dead or something, and … "

A small tear left Evanz's eye. He went to Fluke and sat down on the side of the bed. Holding Fluke's hand he continued.

"You fell on the knife and got stabbed. It's a big wound and we couldn't do much … We used Hollow's jacket as a bandage, but you're bleeding pretty bad … "

Hollow didn't want to face this cheesy moment and went into another room of the house, where he found a map. He was amazed when he saw the map. This wasn't Earth, this was another planet.

"Erhm, you guys, I need to tell you something. We are NOT on planet Earth any longer." Hollow said as he came into the room where the group was.

"What did you find?" Rage asked.

"A map. And it's like a worldmap, but not of our planet. Look at this, doesn't it look familiar to you?"

"That's …" Rage hesitated. "I know this map. It's from Day Z."

Fluke was getting weak by all the blood loss. "So … there should be a hospital … for me, right?"

Rage nodded nervously.

"But it's going to be a hell of a journey to get there."


	3. Chapter 3 - Out of Time?

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

CHAPTER 3 – Out of Time ?

"Guys, I have thought about this. You want to hear my idea?"

That was the first thing that someone said in hours. Everyone was too busy with thinking about some kind of plan to get to a hospital. They weren't on their own 'Earth' anymore. And Hollow was indeed the first one to clear some things.

"Guys, are you going to listen already?" He insisted.

Everybody turned their heads towards Hollow, curious about what he had to say.

"Well, since this map looks like the one … and I mean EXACTLY looks like the one from Day Z and we got teleported, I'm assuming we were teleported to another world."

Rage stood up, confused about what Hollow said, but excited because he loved Day Z. Even in a situation like this Rage was thinking about videogames. To get the pressure off. It helped, so why not? While walking around in circles Rage was trying to guess what Hollow was thinking.

"So you think we were teleported, not through time, but through dimension? So, you think we were teleported to this other dimension, where Earth looks like the world from Day Z. With the zombies, of course."

"Well, yeah" That Rage was confirming his idea, was making him a bit happy. "That's exactly what I think actually."

"Then we're not the only persons on this 'world', if you get what I mean." Rage mentioned mysteriously.

Evanz, who was leaning against the desk in the room, picked up a red pencil that was lying around and played with it a bit, to be 'busy' with something.

"We have to worry about Fluke right now. He needs medication to heal. Also there is a great need for food. If we don't find any food, we're going to run out of energy. And I don't know shit about Fluke's condition, but if he has to heal up this way, without anything to help, he's not going to make it."

The silence was painful. The truth was painful too. Fluke wasn't going to make it without any help. They realized they didn't have many time, so thinking about a plan to get food was top priority. Food, and a way to the nearest hospital. The three not-injured ones assembled around a table that Hollow had found upstairs. They put all the maps and papers on the table they could find in the house and started to search for the nearest hospital on the map.

"There!" The first one to find it was Rage. "It's 5 miles from here. And if we go there by following this road …" His finger was following a small line on the map.  
" … then we should come across a restaurant next to the road. We could try to loot it. Opinions?"

Hollow's feet nervously shuffled on the floor. "It's the closest hospital and there's a restaurant on the way there. Why should it NOT be a good plan?"

"Bandits." Evanz said out of nowhere. "I get why Rage said we weren't the only one out here. If you look at this world like you would look at the game Day Z, you would know there are more people running around, some of them being bandits. We have to be careful."

Surprised by this sudden input from Evanz, Hollow and Rage started to prepare for the journey, while Evanz went out the room and sat down on the bed next to Fluke.

"It's going to be okay, we have a plan. We're leaving in 30 minutes. So the sun will provide us some light. Walking at night is no option."

Evanz looked at his friend. He was worried sick. Fluke was looking pretty defeated. His face was really pale, sweaty and tired-looking. The jacket, used as a bandage, was soaked by the blood. He would faint really soon, if he didn't get the proper medications. They really, really needed to hurry.

Fluke grabbed Evanz's wrist. "Thanks man, thanks for supporting me. You guys are the best. Don't you ever forget that."

Evanz immediately stood up, looking in Fluke's eyes, with a sad smile on his face.

"Don't you say such things! We'll get you to the hospital and patch you up! You're going to be fine, okay? We're not letting you bleed to death."

As he said that, Hollow and Rage walked in the room with two old backpacks they fould, filled with a lot of items. Such as the map, the red pencil Evanz had found, some coats that were lying around and a blanket. There wasn't more to find.

...

Once the sun had risen, they left. Evanz and Rage were supporting Fluke, and Hollow was in the front, holding the map. They found the road pretty quick and walked along it, watching their backs constantly because every second there could pop up a bandit. And they would die.

35 minutes later …

"Look! It's the restaurant! That means we're halfway to the hospital!" Rage was so excited, because this meant that they could eat a bit, rest a while and then save their friend.

"I'll check if it's safe, as soon as I give a sign, you guys can enter too, okay?" After receiving some doubtful nods from his friends, Hollow ran towards the restaurant and disappeared inside.

It didn't take too long because five minutes later, he gave them the sign and they were in.

"Seriously, look at this shit! There's so many food!" Evanz was proud of their group. It was amazing. This food was really important and now they known they can make it to the hospital without one of them to faint from hunger.

They loaded everything that would last a long time in the backpacks.

"Canned food, canned food, drinks and canned food. Did I mention canned food yet?"

"Ha-ha very funny, Rage. If it wasn't canned food it would've rotten, so it's nice to have something that lasts for a while." Hollow said with a lot of sarcasm, while searching in some kitchen cabinets.

"Let's eat."

**…**

"Okay, everyone ate something, even Fluke, and we rested for half an hour. Can we move on?"  
Rage's patience was gone. He wanted to go to the hospital NOW. He didn't want Fluke to die, and he wanted to know if they could barricade a room in there. It was also essential that they found some weapons. What else would they use to defend themselves?

Hollow opened the door and went outside. "We're going."

Rage and Evanz helped Fluke to get up.

"Ahh, shit!" The blood from the bandage was all over Evanz's shirt. "Damn, the bleeding started again, the wound must've been damaged a bit when we were walking. Fluke, how do you feel?"

"A bit nauseous … dizzy …" His voice was so soft, silent. Evanz barely heard what he said.

"He's not doing well, let's continue."

The group continued to walk down the road, hoping they wouldn't have an encounter with a bandit. But an hour later they saw something. It was a little self-made house on the side of the road that wasn't marked on the map.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check this out, you keep on walking, I'll catch up okay?"

Of course it was Hollow that checked it out. A cold breeze ran down Evanz's neck. He didn't feel too good about this. _'__Hollow all alone in a __'house' __that wasn't marked on the map. Maybe I should go with him? But I can't leave Rage and Fluke alone either. Damn. I'll just keep on walking.__'_

Hollow suddenly ran out of the house with one-room, shouting something while waving with his arms. "YOU GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING! RAGE, GIVE ME YOUR BACKPACK!"

Rage ran all the way back and gave Hollow his backpack.

"What is it man?" He asked while leaning against the little 'house'.

"I found some guns and other weapons in here! Now we can protect ourselves! Here, take this!" He said and gave Rage a revolver with some ammo.

"Wow, dude! This is awesome! I never had a gun before! How many weapons are there?"

"Shitloads of them. But I'll take one weapons for every one of us and loads of ammo. That seems the best thing to do."

Hollow filled his own backpack further with the food from Rage's backpack, so he could stuff all the weapons and ammo in Rage's one.

"Okay, you can hold the map now, I'll help Evanz with supporting Fluke. Let's move."

The two of them joined Evanz and Fluke. Evanz was really happy that they now had something to protect themselves with.

Things were looking on the bright side. But apparently not for long.

***BANG!***

"Shit! Get down! Run behind the trees!"

Adrenaline filled their bodies, Rage pulled out his revolver, walked off the road and sat down behind a tree. Evanz and Hollow tried to pull Fluke so they could hide faster. Fluke was in pain and bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. The adrenaline helped a bit to resist the burning feeling coming from his wound, but he felt he couldn't hold it for much longer.

"What the hell is happening?" Evanz whispered while crouched behind a tree.

"We're being shot at, it's a bandit, probably more than one!"

Hollow also took out a gun and gave it to Evanz. Then he took out his own weapon. He never would've thought he would shoot a gun at someone, but today might be that day.

Rage moved over to them and was scared as hell. "What are we going to do?"

***BANG!* *BANG!***

"SHIT! That was close! They know where we are! We need to do something!"

"Rage, you and I go to the right, to see if we can counter them. We don't know with how many they are, but we'll think of something. Evanz, you stay here with Fluke, you protect him." Hollow commanded. He smiled for a short second, then the smile turned into an encouraged face. "Let's do this."

Stealth mode activate. The two armed men ran across the road, while being shot at, they crouched to the right side of the bandits. Hoping that they could attack them from the back. Shots were still being fire and Hollow began to think that what they did was very risky. But if they didn't do anything they probably died anyway. And Fluke still needed to get medication from the hospital. They were so close, they couldn't give up now.

He turned to Rage, who was sitting behind him. "Rage." He whispered. "You go a bit further until you have a sight on the bandits. I'll continue to get behind them. When I attack, you need to help me from over here, okay?"

A quick nod from Rage and the action started. Hollow moved fast and quiet, Rage crouched a little bit further until he could see the bandits. Once Hollow reached a good spot, he first counted how many bandits there were. Five. There were five of them.

'_Damn, they're with too many … Should I continue the attack or should we make a run for it … I –'_

But his thoughts got cut off when he felt something at the back of his head. It was a gun.

Someone whispered into his ear. "Friendly?"

In total panic, Hollow tried to do something, but he was completely frozen. The fear took over. He could still speak, but very quiet. His mouth was dry.

"Friendly." He mumbled.

"Good." The stranger replied. Then, the gun was lowered and the stranger crouched down, next to Hollow. It was a girl.

"Who are you?" Hollow wanted to ask, but the girl put her hand on his mouth, so he would shut up.

"That doesn't matter now." She pointed out. "Now what matters is that we get rid of these bandits."

She stood up and step by step she got closer to one of the bandits. The bandit heard something and almost turned around, but the girl was too fast. She grabbed his head and turned it so quick you could hear a sharp 'crack' and then the bandit fell on the ground. She grabbed the bandit's backpack and signed Hollow to come closer. His hands were shaking and his head was pounding. The tension was really high. One screw-up and they would die.

The other four bandits were reloading and slightly moving towards the road, where Evanz and Fluke were hiding on the opposite side.

"Come on Hollow, where are you?" Rage was looking around, he could see four bandits.

'_Oh shit! There he is! Who is that person with him? Is he in danger … ? It doesn't look like it.'_

"Fire!" The girl shouted.

Hollow shot one of the bandits in the head, the girl shot a second bandit in the chest multiple times and Rage shot the last two from a distance.

After they looted the bandits - they didn't have much – they went back to Evanz and Fluke. The girl said she would help them to get to the hospital. But she didn't say who she was. She told them that they would introduce each other once they get in the hospital.

"Guys ?! Guys! Come quick!" It was Evanz, he sounded scared.

"What is it Evanz?"

Evanz was sitting next to Fluke with his hand on Fluke's wound.

"He fainted, we don't have much time, he needs help now!"

The five of them continued down the road in silence. It was getting very close now, they were almost at the hospital but Fluke … They knew that they would go trough a lot, but they just weren't prepared for something like this. Everyone was quiet because they all knew one thing for sure.

Fluke didn't have much time anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hospital

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

[ NOTE: I used my own name in this story. I don't know why, my name was the first thing I could think of for this arrogant but encouraging character. And being in an adventure like this was something I didn't want to miss. ]

Chapter 4 – The Hospital

Dozens of rotting, growling shadows were running after a small group of people who almost reached a gigantic building. The sun was burning and there was no breeze to cool down the tension that was going on. One of the human beings was hurt. He was being carried by two others.

"Faster faster faster! I can almost feel them biting off my feet!"

"Dude, no time for jokes, just keep going!"

The only female in the group reached the hospital first and opened the two metal doors.

"Get in! Fast! You're almost there, you can do it!" She encouraged the others while giving them some covering fire.

Fluke was carried in first by Rage and Hollow, followed by Evanz. The girl closed the doors once everyone was inside and started to barricade the entrance with desks, chairs and other heavy things she could find.

"You there!" She suddenly pointed at Hollow and Rage, who were still carrying Fluke. "Bring him upstairs! Make sure it's safe there. The two of us will meet you there after we checked if the entrance is blocked good enough. GO!"

Rage and Hollow ran to the elevator first, but it was stupid to even consider it might work. "Shit! We'll have to carry him up the stairs!"

They supported Fluke under arms and dragged him all the way up. Nobody saw any zombies but they did see dead bodies. Someone probably has been here already and he must've shot a few and then ran outside, followed by the remaining zombies. It was helpful because now they didn't need to clear out the hospital.

After a few minutes they reached the top floor. No bodies and no zombies. That was a good sign. They searched for a good room where all of them could stay for a while. Once the right chamber was discovered, Fluke was placed on a bed and they immediately started looking for medication.

"Okay, we're here, where are you guys?" The girl whispered, making sure she would not alarm any zombies.

"It's okay, you can talk out loud." Hollow said, walking to the female one and Evanz.

He gave Evanz a hug, and told him he was relieved that they made it into the hospital safe. Then he faced towards the girl, while Evanz went to Rage and helped him to look for medication.

"Say, what's your name? You said you would introduce yourself when we got in the hospital. Look where we are."

The girl tilted her head and stared him in the eyes without saying a word. Somehow it made Hollow nervous. '_What is wrong with this girl?'_

"Well … are you going to say something or not?" He spoke.

The girl could see through the glass from the room where Fluke was in. Seeing him lying unconscious, while a zombie apocalypse was going on out there, got her a bit worried.

"We'll patch up your friend first. That's more important. If he's safe and isn't about to die anymore, THEN we'll introduce each other. What do you say, we have a deal?"

She reached out her hand, while smiling at Hollow. He also reached out and shook her hand.

"Okay. Let's help Fluke first. You're right, it's more important right now."

After 20 minutes of searching they found some medication that was useful. Fluke got some painkillers, a new – and good – bandage and some blankets. The group gathered in Fluke's room. Evanz approached Fluke and put his hand on his head.

"His condition is really bad. If he didn't get medication now, he would've got an infected wound. He would've got a fever and ... It doesn't matter, we were right on time. Thank god."

Evanz sat down, on the chair next to the bed, with a sigh. The others were standing in the room around Fluke's bed. And Hollow was inspecting the room a bit.

There were four beds, each surrounded by light blue curtains. At the end of the room there was a huge sliding door made out of glass that led to a little balcony. The paintings hanging on the wall, reminded him of how peaceful the normal world was. Three rectangle lamps lighted up the room. Hollow knew Rage and Evanz tidied up the room, but it almost looked like the apocalypse didn't even reach this floor of the hospital.

The group found some more food in the hospital which they instantly used for supper. They were hungry from all the running, and if there was anyone that could use some food right now, it would be the girl. Once she got her food she ate it all in 2 minutes.

"Wow, you were quite hungry, weren't you? When was the last time you ate something?" Evanz asked, while having trouble with getting his food out of the can.

The girl hesitated, but then looked up and 'scanned' around the group with her eyes. Could she trust these people? She didn't have a choice.

"Okay, I promised Hollow we would introduce each other once Fluke was out of danger. So… how about, you guys say your names and then I'll tell my story. Good?"

Everyone nodded. Rage took the role of introducer. He pointed at the others while telling their names.

"This is Aaron. His YouTube name is Hollow. The guy having trouble with his canned food is William. And his YouTube name is Evanz111 but the 1's are quite annoying to say so we call him Evanz. My name is Josh but my own YouTube name is Rage. We don't use our real names in case we might get in trouble. It's for protection. And it's awesome too." While he said the last thing, Hollow pinched him in his arm.

"Dude? Why did you ... ? Ah never mind, the last one, the one that got injured is Will. His YouTube name is Fluke."

Slowly nodding her head, like she was trying to understand something, the girl stood up and leaned against a wall.

"My name is Lisa. My YouTube channel is irrelevant so just call me Lisa." A brief moment she closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, I got teleported here weeks ago with a small group of friends. We were just walking in the city at night and suddenly a bright light appeared in a nearby alley. We went to check it out and suddenly we were here. My friends weren't familiar with Day Z- Yes … Yes, Rage, I know that's stupid, just … Shut up and let me finish, 'kay?"

She sat down on the floor, like the others, and continued her story, noticing the others were quiet and staring at her. Except for Rage, he crossed his arms and turned away his head.

"Uhm … So yeah, a week in, some of my friends saw another group of people. Without telling me anything they killed them and stole everything from them. They started to like it. Killing. That way they became bandits. Something took over their minds … It's like they went crazy. I decided to leave the group and continue on myself. Even my best friend turned into a crazy murderer. But, going alone wasn't really good. I didn't find a lot of food and could never stay anywhere for too long because I couldn't defend a place on my own. I ran out of food three days ago and all I had was water, what kept me going."

Hollow stood up and out of nowhere he gave her half of his food portion.

"What … what are you doing?" Looking at the can Hollow just handed over, she blushed.

"You need it more than I do. You haven't eaten in days. We don't want anyone else to faint. Just take it." He sat down, whilst looking at the ground. Proud of what he did.

Lisa thanked him and enjoyed the extra bit of food she got. Five minutes later the others were done eating and started to prepare the beds for the night. Another mattress was brought from the room next to this one. Now one of them had to sleep on the mattress, but they at least all had a bed.

"We need guarding shifts. Someone guards the door for two hours, then we switch. We're with enough to let everyone guard once every night that way. Let's sleep early, tomorrow's going to be a rough day."

These commands were given by Evanz. Everyone agreed with him and after a few minutes of discussing they had made a list.

"So, if this is okay for everyone, the order is as follows: First Hollow, then Rage, then me and last Lisa."

Rage walked over to his bed and lay down. "Okay. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

That said, everyone started to move, Evanz, Lisa and Rage were going to sleep while Hollow took a chair and guarded the door. He had a small revolver and enough ammo to feel safe. Two hours of guarding later, Rage woke up and changed places with Hollow.

Hollow crawled under the sheets lying on his mattress. He offered to sleep on the ground. When he saw Rage wasn't looking in his direction anymore he took a fast peek at Lisa. The look in his eyes showed he was worried as hell.

'_She looks so young … How old would she be, 14 ? 15 ? I don't know. But she went through a lot. I should ask how old she is, tomorrow. I feel so bad for her. Having to leave her friends like that. She must be really scared.'_

Hollow felt he was getting tired so he decided to try to sleep.

**…**

"Good morning everyone!" A voice said while the curtains were being opened. The bright sunlight filled the little chamber, making it really cozy inside.

Everyone rubbed their eyes. The light was painful when you just woke up. Rage was the first one to notice that literally EVERYONE in the room was waking up.

"Guys! Fluke is awake!"

Everybody stood up, surprised by this news and surrounded the bed where Fluke was lying.

With Evanz worrying about Fluke, he warned the crew. "Please, give him some space. He must be very confused."

Fluke lifted his arm and put his hand on Evanz's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I actually feel pretty good. I have a lot more energy now. Thanks."

Lisa took a step forward. Wondering something she asked Fluke a question. "Excuse me, but, could I take a look at that wound?" She said with some hesitation.

Fluke looked at her. "Who is she?"

"We'll tell you later. Can I … ?" Evanz asked Fluke.

The injured one nodded. Evanz lifted the right side of Fluke's sweater, revealing the bloody bandage.

"As I thought." Lisa whispered her thoughts. "The wound needs to be sewn."

Silence filled the room. Everybody could see the wound after Evanz had removed the bandage. It didn't stop bleeding.  
Every time he moved, the wound would start to bleed again. This could mean his death.  
They also didn't have the right medication to actually help the wound to fully heal. They only had painkillers. It could take weeks for the wound to heal like this, but they couldn't give him any extra blood. Everybody was looking at each other. They all knew this had to be done. The younger girl was right.

"Who knows how to sew?" Rage asked out loud.

Lisa raised her hand a bit. "I do." She mumbled. "I had to sew a wound of one of my friends too. He survived by doing that."

"Okay, but we don't really have anything to make him sleep during this 'operation'." Rage spoke again.

Fluke's reaction was on the panicking side. He pulled down his sweater and carefully sat up. Trying to focus on everyone's eyes, one by one, with a face of a scared person. Hoping that anyone would disagree with this painful idea.

"Anyone … Please? I don't …" No luck. Everyone was on the other side of this. No one would say no.

"We have to." Hollow said, pushing Fluke down by his shoulders. "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"What?! NO! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Fluke was almost crying, the situation was so overwhelming.

"We could knock him unconscious?" Rage said, holding a metal plate he had found. "But at least let him choose …"

"It's an idea, but that could hurt like hell if you don't hit right." Hollow replied, still holding Fluke's shoulders down against the bed. "Fluke?"

Fluke was getting tired of resisting. This wasn't good. Maybe he should let them do what they think is best. He didn't want to die. All he wanted was to stay with his friends. And if this was the only option left … He clearly had no choice.

"Do it. But don't knock me unconscious. I'm scared of closing my eyes. I'm so scared that they won't open again."

Rage and Hollow left the room to loot the hospital further. Lisa and Hollow stayed with Fluke. Hollow mostly to encourage Fluke and Lisa to sew the wound.

"How old are you exactly?" Hollow remembered to ask.

"I'm 15 years old. But let's do this." She turned her head to Fluke. "I'm sorry, but I have to say this so you'll be prepared. This IS going to hurt. A lot. I don't want to scare you or anything. Would you like something to bite on so you don't scream or crush your own teeth?"

"No, I guess it's alright this way … I trust you okay?"

Hollow still held his shoulders against the bed, so he wouldn't mess up the work or hurt himself.  
Fluke sighed, realizing what's coming next was going to hurt like hell. Ignoring what he said before, he closed his eyes, trusting on his friends.

That moment, the unbearable pain started.


	5. Chapter 5 - What could go wrong?

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

Chapter 5 – "What could go wrong?"

Fluke had fainted, in the middle of the operation, out of pain from the needle going through his skin. It was a horrific experience. Even though Rage and Hollow had left the awful scene, they could hear screams coming out of the room. It almost seemed cruel to continue this operation, but it had to be done. This way Fluke would survive.

Five hours later Fluke woke up. The wound got patched up and stopped bleeding, so that was something positive. He still felt a bit dizzy, the feeling this all was a dream was overwhelming.

Everyone was running around on the top floor of the hospital, desperate trying to find useful items. A few minutes later Hollow announced that they all needed to go to Fluke's room to talk about a plan.

"Okay guys, I know Fluke is not in the condition to run, but we might have to move out of the hospital. You all saw the zombies out there. They can almost pass through the entrance ..."

Rage stretched his neck. "So we have to leave. But, if we leave, where do we go?"

"Excuse me, I want to say that I AM able to run, but it hurts like hell. I'm not a disabled person, okay? So please don't treat me like I can't do anything." Fluke complained.

After preparations were made, and everything useful they could find was packed in the backpacks, Evanz opened the glass door, leading to the balcony and went outside. He enjoyed the fresh air blowing in his face. The view was terrible though. The fog almost covered everything so Evanz couldn't see that far. Straight down, at the entrance of the hospital he noticed something quite nasty. The gigantic group of zombies was still trying to break through the entrance. When he almost wanted to turn around and go back inside, he heard a loud sound of wood being broken into a thousand pieces. Alarmed by the noise going on down there, he looked down for the last time, seeing the zombies got in.

"Guys … GUYS!" He ran back inside, shouting they should leave immediately.

Everyone moved a lot faster, grabbing their backpacks and weapons.

"The lobby must be filled with those creatures already. There's no other way than going up the roof." Hollow said.

Fluke had found some crutches he could use to walk with. The group went up a ladder, leading to the roof. Once Evanz and Hollow had pulled up Fluke, they closed the metal door.

Hollow turned around and saw everyone was looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked, confused by the intense stares he got from everyone.

"Where do we have to go?" Fluke started, since no one else said anything. "We're on the roof of probably the tallest building in the area and we can't go back down."

"You guys!" The youngest one had found something. "This cable is leading to the roof of that lower building. If we use something to hang on to the cable, we can slide to the other roof."

Not liking the idea, Rage looked over the edge of the roof. The ground was so far away.  
"Oh my god … But we're so high from the ground … What if someone falls down?"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen?" Lisa smiled at him, then turned back to the gigantic cable, used her belt to hang on to the cable and jumped.

"Wooooooooooooohooooooooooo!" She shouted

"I think I'm going to be sick …" Rage said as he was still looking down. Everything began to turn and twist before his eyes.

"I'll go next." Evanz said, getting one of the blankets out of Hollow's backpack.

He did the same thing as the girl did and landed perfectly safe on the other roof. Giving a high five to Lisa, he then started to wave with his arms towards Hollow, Fluke and Rage.

"No, I can't do this … I can't. Isn't there any other way out?"

While Rage was complaining he didn't hear the conversation going on between Fluke and Hollow.

"Someone should take Rage with him as soon as he isn't paying attention. Who's it going to be?" That was the only thing Hollow could think of.

Fluke looked down at his crutches. "Well, I can use one of my crutches to reach the other side, you can get the other one. But with this wound I can't take Rage with me."

He walked towards the edge, but before jumping he patted Hollow on the back and with a grin on his face he made fun of Hollow. "I'm sorry man."

"Fucking unbelievable." Hollow whispered to himself. Once Fluke reached the other side, he shouted something to Fluke.

"ONCE YOU ARE FULLY HEALED, RAGE IS YOUR CONCERN. BECAUSE I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT."

A quiet "Bitch." was all he got as a reply.

Rage's head suddenly pointed in Hollow's direction. "What?"

"Here we go man." Hollow mumbled, hoping this would not end horribly.

He walked towards Rage, grabbed him by his waist, hooked the half broken crutch onto the cable and jumped, hoping Rage wouldn't cause him to fall.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

Rage froze completely once they were half there. The height made him shut up and the peace came back to Hollow's face. A small smile appeared on his face. He loved this.

Upon contact with the roof, he fell on his face, Rage was going through the same process of pain but landed softly on Hollow's back.

The air was pushed out of his mouth, making a "OOF" sound.

"Damnit, get off of me!" He said, while pushing Rage off his back and getting up.

"Dude, why did you do that?! Are you … Oh wait. We've escaped …" Rage was looking around, noticing he landed safely on the roof without breaking any bones.

Hollow took the crutch back and gave it to Fluke. "There you go buddy."

With a quick nod, Fluke thanked him then slowly moving with his crutches towards Evanz.

"What are we going to do now? The zombies don't know we're here, but they might smell or see us once they got around the hospital."

Evanz raised his head, looking in the eyes of the taller, blonde one. He shrugged and kept silent.

"Okay … Uh." Getting no answers from Evanz he tried to ask Hollow, since he's the 'leader type'.

"Hollow, what –"

"Yeah, yeah." Hollow interrupted him. "We'll go down this building and search for a vehicle. I think Rage said something about a car yesterday. Rage?"

Once Hollow turned around he saw that Rage sat down, holding a hand on the chest. He was breathing heavily and his face was all red.

"What's wrong?" Hollow crouched next to him, concerned about his friend.

Rage couldn't answer immediately because he was still grasping for air.

"That … ughh … That bastard female person over there, she … *cough* … She punched me in my stomach!" He pointed to Lisa, who was whistling like nothing happened.

"Uhm. Yeah. Right." Hollow didn't really care, Rage deserved the punch for being such a pussy five minutes ago.

He opened the door, leading to the stairs and went down. The others followed closely. No zombies were found inside the building. Nobody was surprised by this fact, because all the creatures were invading the hospital right now. Although the building looked like it was alright, knowing that it was filled with zombies made it look much more scarier.

"Rage, where was that car you mentioned earlier?"

…

The group walked down the stairs and left the building. Looking around they see a small metal building.

"You sure it's here?" Hollow questioned.

"Yeah … give me a second. You guys stay here, I'll go check if it's safe to go inside." Rage suggested.

"Woah. Yeah, okay man, thanks. But be careful, we don't want to lose anyone."

Lisa walked towards Rage, giving him a short hug and then smiling. Did she have an evil glare in her eyes? It must've been Rages imagination, since he didn't like her at all.

She wished him good luck and let him continue. Once inside the building, he started to sneak between all the mess that was lying around. Metal parts, tires, wrenches, other stuff … But no human at all. Being sure it was safe, he stood up, opened the front door again and called for the others.

Upon entering the building a lot of happy cheers filled the room. Some said "Oh my god!" others screamed out of joy. Well. Only Lisa screamed, being the only girl there it wasn't very easy for her to adapt to the group.

The immense vehicle almost took the entire space, leaving only a bit of space on the sides, where everyone stood.

"A truck! I can't believe we found a motherfucking truck!" As happy as he could be, Evanz took a look at the back, noticing some crates were placed inside the truck already.

"Do you mean … MotherTRUCKing truck?" Rage said, followed by him bursting into tears because Hollow punched him.

"O. M. G. These crates are FILLED with weapons and food!" The youngest one had joined Evanz in the back of the truck, they pried open some of the boxes, to find a very good loot.

Rage, Hollow and Fluke went inside the back of the truck too, just to see this magnificent find with their own eyes.

"This truck was probably parked here by other people." Fluke thought out loud. "Maybe we shouldn't take it …"

"What are you saying?" Hollow said, looking into another crate.

"What if there are other people out there, surviving like us, and they need this stuff?" Hollow was looking him right in the eyes when Fluke said that.

Rage jumped out of the truck and stood next to Fluke. "Well, we need it too and those noobs didn't hide it good enough. Look at it! There isn't even anyone here to protect it!"

"That doesn't mean that –" Fluke got interrupted by Lisa, who jumped down out of the truck too and pulled him away by his arm.

Once they reached a corner of the room, she started reasoning with him.

"Look, Fluke. I know you are thinking what we are doing isn't correct. But look at it this way: We are TRAPPED in this zombie-filled world. We don't know how to get home and we don't have ANYTHING to survive decently. You are not ready to run from a horde of undead creatures and this vehicle might help us to travel great distances."

"I … I don't know." He looked down at the girl who was much smaller than him.

He saw something in her eyes. A glance of survival. She wanted to live no matter what. She needed this bit of hope. All of her friends had gone mad and started to kill people. She almost lost everything she had, except for her own life. Her life was all she had and she would do anything to protect it.

"I'm sorry Fluke, but we're going to take the truck." She said quietly. "Sorry."

The girl turned around and walked back, joining the others in the truck. Hollow sat in the front, while Rage was sitting behind the wheel. His excuse was that he had found the truck first, so he had to drive it.

Evanz's head popped out of the back of the truck. "Come on Fluke, get in! We're leaving!"

Fluke did as he said, even if he didn't want to. He knew his friends would never leave him behind but discussing about this would only slow them down, and that big group of zombies two blocks away was coming closer and closer.

"I really can't believe this is happening. The tank is filled COMPLETELY with fuel. This is amazing!"

"Yeah, we know, Rage, just start the car." Hollow smiled at Rage. "We can do this … RAJE."

"Haha, you remember that Raje-thing?" Rage high-fived Hollow.

"Okay, now drive, I want to get the hell out of here."

Rage pushed the gas pedal with all his power and the truck started moving. Some cheers were heard in the back of the truck.

"Haha yeah! That's the spirit!" Hollow laughed.

"I told you so, what could go wrong?"

As they were driving out of the little garage, a shadow appeared in front of the truck making Rage immediately break heavily. Hollow's head hit the front window, causing him to pass out.

Rage couldn't see outside as the sun was blinding him. Complains were coming from the back of the truck.

The unknown character approached the truck. This person had a gun.

"GUYS!" The stranger commanded, then a lot of people surrounded the truck all holding weapons in their hands.

...

"Get out of our truck. Or we'll kill you."


	6. Chapter 6 - A sad melody

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

Chapter 6 – A sad melody.

After they all stepped out of the truck, they saw they were in a disadvantage. There appeared to be about 20 people surrounding the truck. None of them had a smile on their face.

"You two." The one who seemed to be the leader of this group commanded two of the bandits. "Get the unconscious one out of the truck."

For a while they were struggling to get Hollow out of the truck, but once they got him, they tied him up, using some rope that was lying in the truck. Rage, Evanz, Fluke and Lisa's hands were already tied.

"What are we going to do, Alex?" One of the bandits asked his leader.

"We'll load them in the truck and bring them to our base. Everyone, get back in the other truck. You two, join me and load in our prisoners."

Apparently the bandits had another truck in which they were hiding. The entire crew containing Rage, Evanz, Fluke and Hollow was sitting in the back of the truck they wanted to steal earlier, companioned by the two bandits Alex had given orders. Alex himself was driving the truck, being followed by the other truck filled with bandits.

"What could go wrong, right? What could go FUCKING WRONG?!" Fluke shouted, angry because nobody listened to him. "Are you fucking happy with this example, Josh?!"

Fluke only called Rage by his real name when he was either very happy of very angry. In this case it was very clear why he said "Josh".

"SHUT UP!" One of the bandits pointed his rifle at Fluke, immediately getting him quiet.

It was a long ride, nobody knew where they were going. But nobody noticed that Lisa was gone either. Where was she? She was tied up too, so she couldn't have escaped. What happened with her? She's only a 15 years old girl and probably very, very scared.

After a 20 minute ride, the trucks stopped in the middle of a forest. All the bandits got out of the second truck, guarding the prisoners. The first one to be pulled out of the truck was Hollow, who had woken up in the middle of the ride. He wasn't very happy with the situation, but he was as quiet as an angry man could be.

"Okay, we have to be careful for that blonde, tall one. He has a big mouth and seems dangerous."

Apparently Alex trusted Fluke the least. Maybe he was afraid. Maybe. Who knows. Fluke was being dragged by his shoulders by two bandits, with a third one pointing a gun at him.

They put Hollow and Fluke next to each other in a line. They were being commanded to sit on their knees. All the bandits were looking very closely, making sure no one was making sudden movements.

"Alright, now get the other two. They aren't as much of a threat." The fierce leader said with a deep, mocking tone in his voice and a grin on his face.

The four of them were sitting on their knees, waiting for what's going to happen next.

Hollow leaned over a bit to Evanz and he whispered something as subtle as possible. "Pssh … Evanz, do you know where the girl went? She could –"

A bandit smacked the back of his weapon against Hollow's head. The hit made him a bit dizzy. It hurt a lot. Suddenly someone pulled another person out of the second truck. It was the girl. She was kicking around with her legs. The right side of her face was covered in blood and her arms had a lot of scratches on them. She probably tried to escape … It obviously didn't work.

"You bastards!" Evanz shouted. "She's just a girl! What did you do to her?!"

Alex approached Evanz and grabbed his throat. He slightly choked him a bit. While he was looking him in the eyes, Evanz was looking straight back. He was filled with hate now. He wanted to kill Alex so badly now. He wasn't even afraid of dying right now.

"You listen to me, you little scum. The only thing you have to do right now is shut up. You do everything as I say, when I say it. Or I'll blow your fucking head off. Understood?"

Evanz was still watching closely, even when Alex let go of his throat. Alex turned his head for a second, looked around and turned his head back to Evanz.

"Well? I asked you a question." He said as he held his gun against Evanz's forehead. "Did you understand what I said?

Evanz spit on Alex's clothes, leaving him with an evil grin on his face, laughing maniacal. As he lowered his gun and wiped away the saliva he announced something so everyone around could hear it.

"Tomorrow, we will kill you all, one by one. Like an execution." He pointed at Evanz. "And YOU, are going first."

All five captured persons were looking worried at each other. How would they escape? This situation was horrible. They couldn't talk because the bandits would hear every word they even whisper.

Night time was coming soon and the bandits were done looting Rage, Hollow and Evanz's backpacks. Somehow the idea of searching their pockets didn't come to their mind. The bandits set up some tents that they got out of the truck. When a campfire was made and everyone was tired, most of them crawled inside their tent and fell asleep.

"18." Rage suddenly whispered. They were all tied up against a tree, one tree per person. Luckily they were just out of range so the bandits couldn't hear them whisper.

"What?" Hollow responded.

"There are 18 bandits, Hollow. I counted them. Including that son of a bitch called Alex."

Fluke was tied to a tree a couple metres away from the other, because Alex didn't trust him, even after Evanz's performance from before, so he had to whisper a bit louder.

"Is there a possibility that we could escape when most of them are asleep?"

Evanz shook his head a bit. "Probably not. They can't hear us but they can still see us. The moment we move a bit, they'll know it."

"Anyone got a plan?" Hollow asked. "Rage, do you –"

As he turned his head back to the tree Rage was tied to, he noticed he was gone. Nobody even heard a thing. Rage was tied to a tree the furthest from the campfire. He had escaped.

"Fuck! He did it! He's gone!" Fluke snapped. "And he's going to leave us here? That bastard!"

"Hush, Fluke! Be quiet please!" Evanz tried to calm down Fluke while whispering. It hurt his throat a bit.

"Does anyone have a knife? We could cut ourselves loose?"

Evanz sighed. "If one of us had a knife, we would've already used it Hollow, don't you think? So Rage probably had a knife."

"How about the girl, what's her name again?" Fluke suggested. "The one that healed my wound?"

Evanz looked to his right. "She passed out. I think they hit her head with a gun, so she wouldn't be a bother anymore. I feel so sorry for her."

Hollow was thinking very hard. He frowned.  
_'Rage, I hope you're not leaving us here. I trust you. We all do. Please …'_

"Pssshhh! Guys! Quiet, don't say a word, I'll cut your ropes." A voice said from behind.

"Thank god, Rage!" Fluke was relieved.

As he cut loose his friends and woke up Lisa, he handed them over some guns.

"Where did you get that?!" Amazed by this miracle, Hollow accepted the gun Rage had given him.

"Shh, keep it down … I snuck around the camp, took some guns out of the truck as quick as possible and came back. Thank god I had my little pocket knife. Those idiots would be noobs if this was the Day Z game."

"Yeah but it isn't, let's get out of here." Hollow said.

But as soon as they wanted to leave, the first shot was fired.

"THEY HAVE ESCAPED! GET THEM!" Someone from the bandits alarmed the others.

"Shit! Run!"

Whilst running through the forest, not knowing where they were going to, they tried to dodge the bullets as best as they could. Pieces of wood flew through the air, making scratches on their faces and arms.

Rage suddenly stopped and crouched behind a tree. "Keep on running, I'll give us a bit of time."

He shot down two bandits, who were running right behind them the whole time. A lot of shots missed so he had to reload. But as he was reloading, he moved a bit to the right.

"There! Shoot him!" A manly voice shouted through the night.

Rage could see it. He could see the bullet. Alex was looking right at him as he fired his gun. The bullet flew through the air, coming right at him. Rage tried to dodge it, but managed only to move a bit. His shoulder hurt a lot. Looking at it, he saw it was only a grazing shot. He was lucky, but now he needed to get out of here and follow the others.

An hour of running and walking later, they noticed the bandits weren't following them anymore. Rage showed the others his wound. Lisa was the first one to react and took care of the wound.

"Why do you know so much about all this?" Rage asked, biting his lips because the pain hurt a lot.

"I wanted to be a doctor for a while. I watched a lot of programs on television, like documentaries, and my mom taught me everything from first aid."

Several minutes later, they were walking through a field with tall grass.

"I can't … I'm so tired, can we rest for a minute? Please." Evanz was all out of energy. His legs felt heavy and if he looked around, nothing useful was to be seen.

He fell on the ground and rolled on his back. The dark sky filled with stars was beautiful.

"Screw this, he's right." Hollow said, as he sat down next to Evanz.

Fluke, Rage and Lisa joined them too. They all lay on the ground, watching the stars, imagining how it would be to see the earth from the moon.

"It's really hot today. I'm sweating my ass off." Rage was complaining again. "Oh, and that expression should be forbidden. Imagine someone ACTUALLY sweating his ass off."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Rage." Hollow was enjoying this moment of rest. Nobody was chasing them, there wasn't any zombie to be seen in miles and they all were chatting as if nothing had happened the past days.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Fluke asked Hollow.

"We'll probably need to search for food and weapons. Survival is a priority. We'll try to escape from this world later."

"If that's even possible." Evanz said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It has to be." Lisa said, pulling out some grass and throwing it away. "I mean … it just has to … No?"

They all went silent. The things they knew about this world were not really helpful. Okay, knowing that this is a Day Z based world is good, but knowing how to get back home would be better.

"Let's search for a tree to climb in, otherwise we might die here." Evanz suggested.

"I don't want to move right now. I'm so tired. It's no use. Let's just stay here and sleep." Fluke yawned.

Hollow and Rage agreed. They had nothing that was of use so bandits wouldn't see them as a threat. Hopefully. And they were in the middle of nowhere.

…

Lisa was sitting, she couldn't sleep. While pulling out some grass, she was humming a song. It was in the middle of the night and Evanz woke up because of a bad dream. He noticed the girl, sitting there, with her back to the group.

"Hey … Uhm. Are you okay?" He whispered.

She didn't react at all. Not a single movement. Evanz was beginning to think she didn't hear him, so he stood up and approached her, hoping that he wouldn't scare her.

"Hey, are you –"

"I heard you. Don't worry." She said and then continued to hum a melody.

Evanz sat down next to her, he recognized the melody. It was the tune from the songbird from Bioshock Infinite.

"Hey, I know that melody." He said, trying to comfort her.

"I like it a lot. It calms me down." She said, whilst pulling another piece of grass out of the ground.

"You didn't say a lot today. What's wrong?" He asked.

"That group of bandits … Some of them were my friends. They tried to kill me. Kill all of us."

Then, she cried. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, dripping down her face, falling on her hands. Evanz hugged her, patted her on the back and said it will be alright.

"Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a bright new day."

He felt so sorry for her. As she searched for a place to lie down and finally tried to get some sleep, Evanz was not so sure anymore that everything will be alright.

But then he went to sleep himself, hoping that tomorrow he would wake up out of this nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7 - Red, the colour of his blood

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

**NOTE: This time I finally included the words 'socks', 'hero' and 'candy'. Thanks Evanz, I had to delay it because I didn't know how to include 'socks' in the story. Damn.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Red, the colour of his blood.

The sun lit up the horizon, causing beams of light to shine on the world that was filled with death and betrayal. The wind was making the grass move in the most elegant way. The breeze wasn't bringing any refreshment. It was very hot, the air didn't cool down during the night, so the group of people, who were sleeping in the middle of a field, were sweating their asses off.

"Dude, I told you that sentence was forbidden!" Rage punched Hollow because of what he said.

"Well, no actually, you said that it SHOULD be forbidden. But it isn't. Now go cry in a corner." Hollow replied with annoyance.

"Okay, calm down you two, the heat isn't making this any easier so try not to kill each other, will you?" Fluke was always the one to bring Rage and Hollow's fights to an end.

"Is everybody up?" Evanz asked.

He got four replies, so everybody was ready to go.

"First things first." Hollow said, as they were walking through the large field. "We need food and weapons. A shelter is not necessary right now."

"Do you still have the map?" Rage asked him while running a bit, to catch up with him.

"No, unfortunately not. It was in my backpack, and since they took away our backpacks …" He went silent for a moment. "Keep on walking, we don't have any time to lose."

**…**

"Oh my god … Is it what I think it is?" Evanz said after a while with some surprise in his voice.

He poked Hollow in his side and then pointed towards a dark spot somewhere at the horizon.

"I can't see it. Where –" Hollow gasped. "Oh my god indeed."

"Guys, what is it?" Rage was curious and he felt stupid for not knowing what they were seeing.

"Rage." Hollow started. "Do you remember that time in your Day Z files, a series that we totally should play again, that we found something cool?"

"Dude, that's not helping at all, just tell us what you are seeing." Fluke said whilst trying to locate the object the others were talking about.

Hollow shrugged. "Okay okay. In the game, there are sometimes helicopters. Mostly downed helicopters, but we could check if this one still works or not. I hope we're lucky for this one time."

"No way!" Fluke and Lisa shouted at the same time.

"Yes way, it's an actual helicopter." Evanz said. "I'll go ahead and run towards it, so we don't have to waste time."

"Good idea man, be careful though." Hollow handed over some ammo. "Here, you might need it.. You never know."

Evanz ran as fast as he could, he felt his heartbeat through whole his body. With his hands shaking of nerves and his head pounding because of the heat, he approached the helicopter, to make a really big discovery.

"Evanz?!" Fluke shouted. "Did you find anything?!"

Slowly they almost reached the helicopter, but they didn't see Evanz anywhere. Suddenly he jumped out of the heli.

"IT'S OKAY! He works! We could leave immediately!"

Everybody was amazed by the luck they had. Some had tears of happiness in their eyes as they got in the vehicle. They all buckled up.

"Quick question. Does anyone know how to fly this thing?" Rage said with sarcasm.

Lisa hit his arm. A small cry came out of Rage's mouth, then he moved away a couple of seats, so he didn't have to sit next to her anymore.

"Well, that comes in handy. Now I don't have to walk all the way to hit you myself." Hollow laughed. He smiled at Lisa for a second and she smiled back briefly. Again she started to hum a melody. It sounded familiar to him, but he just couldn't tell what it was.

"Okay peeps, let me try to control this thing." Fluke said as he entered the cockpit and started the motor. He felt something underneath the pilot seat as he wanted to lower the chair. He reached out with his hand and grabbed the object.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude! Can this day get any better?" He cheered.

"What did you find?" Evanz questioned him out of curiosity.

"Whisky! Some good, pure whisky!"

"Nice!" Evanz said. "But please, don't drink it while we're about to fly. I'm not planning to die any time soon."

Fluke chuckled and with a smile on his face, he pushed some buttons and the helicopter started to gain height. He put his goggles he always had with him on his head. _'Like a real pilot.' _He thought.

"Oh sweet! There is a map in this thing!" Rage said as he grabbed some papers out of a case.  
"Fluke? Please, fly straight forward, we should come across a village that we can loot for gear."

"Okidoki!" He said, while he took a sip of the whisky bottle.

**…**

As they almost arrived at the village, they were out of fuel. They all got out of the helicopter and had to walk the last part.

"Jezus Christ, my feet hurt." Rage said as he took off his shoes. "That's better."

Hollow noticed something weird. "Dude. Why aren't you wearing any socks …"

"Socks are restricting. If I don't wear socks I feel much more comfortable and open. I came up with Quick Build without wearing socks!"

"That's disgusting." Hollow replied, instantly facepalming.

"Goddamnit Rage, put your shoes back on, we're going to explore this village." Evanz wasn't too happy with the smell of Rage's feet either.

"Okay okay." Rage admitted as he put back on his shoes. "God, I really could use some candy right now. I'm starving and sugar could boost my energy."

"We're all hungry, that's why we're looting this village." Hollow reminded him.

The nearby restaurant was the first building they looted. All they found was some canned food and some sugar cubes for Rage. Their luck couldn't be pushed more as they also found a decent backpack.

After they ate some beans and meat, they moved on to a ravaged gun store. The windows were all broken and almost every gun that was displayed had been taken. There was only some ammo left that the group could use for their pistols.

"Well, we were very lucky today indeed." Hollow said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Too bad we're out of fuel. We'll have to walk from now on, unless we find another truck like the one before." Fluke said with a tone of 'I-told-you-so' in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, we know that if we would've listened to you, all of that wouldn't have happened. But please … Stop." Evanz was sick of it. This would only cause fights.

"Shhh! Does anyone hear that?" Lisa suddenly said out of nowhere. She put a finger against her lips to make clear that everybody had to be quiet.

"It's like … Is that the sound of a vehicle?" Fluke said.

"I don't like this." Hollow started to look around and told the group to hide in the restaurant. "Come on and be quiet."

Once they all were in the restaurant, Evanz was the one to have an idea.

"I'm going to sneak around and look who is out there. Sounds good?"

Everybody was okay with the idea, except for Lisa.

"Evanz. You don't have to do this." She said. "But if you really want to … Just be careful okay?"

She hugged him briefly and then went to the back of the restaurant, whilst humming the melody again.

"Uhm." Evanz was confused for a second. He wanted to make sure the youngest one was safe so he talked to Fluke for a second. "Could you please take care of her? She's all alone here, and doesn't know us too well. Make sure she's comforted. Some of those bandits from yesterday were here friends."

As he said that, he left and sneaked through the streets of the village.

**…**

It didn't take long for Evanz to return with his arms in the air and shouting something in total panic.

"IT'S THE BANDITS! THEY FOLLOWED US!"

A loud explosion took place right behind Evanz. He flew through the air for a couple of metres and landed on his back.

"EVANZ!" Hollow cried.

"YOU BASTARDS" Rage shouted, concentrating all his hate on the bandits.

Hollow was giving orders as Evanz moved and ran into the restaurant again. He was coughing and breathing heavily.

"We have to get out of here, there is another forest nearby this village … " He took a pause to breathe. "If we get there, we're safe. At least safer than we are here."

"Okay, Rage, Evanz, you guys will go around the bandits, to try and kill some of them." His head turned in Fluke's direction who was talking with Lisa. "You two, make sure the path is clear. There are some zombies walking around and I want to be able to run if it's needed."

Everybody got into positions, Fluke and Lisa left the restaurant through the backdoor. The others left the restaurant through the front and were sneaking.

Fluke pulled the girl by her hand and in the other hand he held his gun. Once in a while he had to shoot a zombie through the head. But now, the bandits were the biggest threat.

Out of nowhere a zombie jumped on Fluke, causing him to fall and pull Lisa on the ground too.

"Ouch! Get off of me you dead person!" Fluke was really worried.

He stretched out his arm to grab his gun, but he couldn't reach it.

***BANG!***

The zombie fell off of him. As he stood up he saw Lisa standing there, with a gun in her hand. She was shivering. Her eyes looked like they were empty. She kept staring at the zombie.

**…**

"Come on! We need to push them back! We can do this!" Hollow encouraged Evanz and Rage as they were hiding behind a corner trying not to be hit by a bullet.

'_This is hopeless, the bandits have taken over the police station of this village. We are here in the open. Nothing to protect us except for a corner of a building. I have to do something. Quick.'_

Hollow jumped from behind the corner and rushed inside the building. Whilst running through the corridors being followed by Rage and Evanz, together they took down 5 of the bandits on the ground floor. Once they reached the second floor it became more difficult to locate the bandits, as they were spread around the many rooms.

"Shhh, I think there are two of them in this room." Rage whispered. "Let's do this quick."

Hollow knocked open the doors as Rage and Evanz stormed in, killing the two bandits. Another three bandits came into the room from another corridor and started to shoot. Rage and Evanz knocked over some tables, as Hollow joined them in the room. Whilst hiding behind the desks, they randomly shot once in a while, hoping to hit the bastards.

"We need to have a plan, this isn't good." Evanz said.

"Wait … I hear someone shouting outside."

Hollow sneaked through the mess inside the room and noticed that the three bandits were gone.

"They've escaped! Alex must've called them back!" Hollow ran downstairs, still being followed closely by Rage and Evanz. "I'm not going to let them get away with this!"

They left the building through the backdoor, and saw a whole line of the remaining bandits set up.

"Shit! Dive!" Hollow shouted, as the bandits opened fire. "Get behind that car!"

The three of them were stuck and their ammo wasn't doing well. Hollow started to worry about his friends. Looking around, he saw other cars that were closer to the line of bandits.

"I'm going to make a run for it to the other cars. Whilst Rage is covering, you follow me, okay Evanz?"

Evanz nodded short but steady. He was prepared for this. His friends were here and the adrenaline boosted his attention more and more.

"GO!" Hollow shouted.

They ran across the parking, and didn't stop until they reached the other car. Rage shot another three bandits, and once Evanz and Hollow were safe they shot another few bandits.

**…**

In the meantime, Fluke and Lisa had cleared out the path were Hollow and the others would ran across when it was necessary. Fluke was still amazed that his life was saved by a 15 years old girl. As he was pulling her along, her hands were continuing to shake from the first time she shot a zombie.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, don't worry … " He repeated constantly, not sure if the others were still alright.

**...**

"There are five more left, including Alex. We HAVE to attack." Hollow said. His courage-level was high and this affected Evanz and Rage too.

"Let's go." Evanz said, as the three of them sneaked towards the bandits.

Then they started to run whilst shooting. Everything happened so fast, before they knew it, another two bandits were down. Three to go.

But their luck was over now.

Evanz and Rage shot the two bandits next to Alex. And then they shot Alex in the leg, disarmed him and held him under fire. "Who's controlling who now, you bitch." Rage said mockingly.

"Hey Hollow, do you-" As Evanz turned his head, he saw the shocking image.

Hollow was just standing there, looking in front of him, with no emotion on his face. The colour of his skin was becoming paler and paler. He held his hand against the right side of his chest. A red colour was leaking between his fingers. When the first drop of blood reached the floor, Hollow fell to his knees.

'_Hollow …'_

Rage saw it too, without a doubt he shot Alex in the head and followed Evanz who was running towards Hollow. Both of them threw away their guns.

"NO! FUCK NO! This isn't happening! Hollow! HOLLOW! TALK TO ME!" The tears in Evanz's eyes made his sight all blurry. Some of the teardrops left his eyes and fell on the ground as they were mixing with the blood.

Evanz supported Hollow under his shoulders and together with Rage's help, they placed him against the wall of the police station.

"Hollow?! Come on, don't do this to me man! Don't do this!" Rage shouted, his voice was cracking.

Hollow moved slowly as he put a hand on Evanz's shoulder. His hands were covered in his own blood, but he didn't mind. He was with his friends. He loved them.

"Evanz …" He had trouble with speaking so he was whispering.

"This is not your fault. It isn't Rage's fault either. This is my own fault. I'm going to take responsibility for it ..."

Evanz slightly shook his head. "No man … No … Don't say that … You'll be fine …"

Rage stood up and leaned against the wall. The emotions became too much to bear so he let it go. He was crying. Rage was crying because his friend was about to die. The heavy breathing and crying sounds were heartbreaking.

"Tell … Tell Fluke … That he was a hero. I never … could've flown a helicopter like he did …"

Evanz was putting pressure on Hollow's wound, trying to slow down the bleeding, but it was no use. The wound was too big and he already lost a lot of blood.

"Evanz … You and Rage … are amazing friends. I'll miss you. But not your puns."

Rage felt stupid for even thinking about laughing about that little joke. Evanz was crying heavily now and his voice could barely be heard.

"No … God, please no … We'll miss you too man … This can't be happening …"

"I'll be honest with you …" Hollow whispered.

Rage sat next to Hollow, as he held his hand. Evanz was wiping the tears out of his eyes, as his friend said his last words.

**"I'm scared."**


	8. Chapter 8 - Falling apart

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

**NOTE: Tomorrow I will write chapter 9 and 10! I couldn't write 2 chapters today because I was away with my familiy.**

Chapter 8 – Falling apart.

At the edge of the forest, Rage and Evanz were walking towards Fluke and Lisa. Evanz's eyes were red from all the crying. Rage supported him, even though he wasn't completely okay himself. In the distance they saw Fluke waving. He didn't know what happened beck there yet. How would they bring him the news? And the girl would be devastated, knowing that this could happen to all of them.

"Guys!" Fluke said loudly, while approaching them, leaving Lisa standing there. "What happened? Did you kill all the bandits?" As he looked behind Evanz and Rage, to see if Hollow was following behind, the look on his face changed.

"Where … Where is Hollow?" His voice cracked mid-sentence. "Did he …"

He held his hands over his mouth. Hollow not being here, Evanz with red eyes and Rage who still had watery eyes …

"He didn't make it, did he?" He was scared to hear the answer, even though he was almost sure.

He brought a hand through his hair, making it a mess. But right now he didn't really give a damn. Hollow was gone. Dead. And he wasn't coming back.

"Hollow … Fuck man. This isn't real …" Fluke almost started to cry, but he refrained himself.

'_No. I don't want to cry. Not now. There's no time for this now. Hollow man, I'm going to miss you so bad … You were my buddy.'_

A soft sob was heard from behind Fluke. Evanz leaned over to look behind him, as he saw Lisa with tears in her eyes, holding some paper and crayons.

He approached her and held her by the shoulders. "Hey, you. Don't cry. It's alright." When he almost started to cry again himself.

She looked up, because he was taller, and wiped away some tears with the back of her hand.

"Hollow is gone. Don't try to ignore that. I'm not a baby, I'm 15. I know what death is." She used her sleeves to wipe some of the other tears away. "I'm sorry."

The jacket she was wearing, covered a black t-shirt with a logo. Evanz noticed this now. It was a Batman t-shirt.

"We were talking about Batman in the hospital you know. It was funny … He was so nice and talking to him made me calm down."

"I'm so sorry." Evanz said, then he turned around and shrugged.

"Let's move on." Rage decided to take the leadership. "We have to go. The zombies are still around."

"Yeah." Fluke agreed, as he spoke softly, still shocked from the news. "Hollow's death won't be in vain."

With the four of them left, they went on, through the forest, hoping that they would be safe for now.

After hours of walking they found some sort of bunker entrance. It was a gigantic metal door, leading into the ground. You could barely see it if you weren't paying attention. They got lucky for noticing this.

They opened the doors and went in, it was dark inside and a bit colder than it was outside. Some refreshment was all they needed. That, and a place to stay. Another night in an open field would probably mean their deaths, as they ran out of luck last time.

"It looks really empty in here. And by empty I mean that I didn't see any bodies yet." Evanz noticed.

Rage walked through every corridor, making sure this place was safe to stay. "Okay, it's not the biggest shelter I've seen, but I guess it'll do."

"Are you kidding me?" Fluke said. "This place is amazing! It's very neat and modern. And there's no way those zombies could open that huge metal door in the front."

"He's right." Lisa supported him. "Can we stay here?"

Rage looked at Evanz, waiting for his opinion. He nodded. One little nod and it was settled.

Everyone ran around. Lisa was drawing whilst walking through the few corridors and rooms. Rage checked every room thoroughly. He found a big storage with food and a few weapons. Untouched.

As the sun fell and the moon was rising at the horizon, they all gathered in the centre.

"Which room are we going to pick to sleep in?"

"This one." Rage pointed at the end of the biggest corridor. "It's the biggest room, we should fit in there with the four of us."

They all entered the room and placed their stuff on the different tables. It was one of the two bedrooms. Rage also picked this one so they didn't need to carry the beds all the way into another room.

Evanz took a look around the room, to see what the room actually looked like.

Three out of four walls were grey, the fourth one being black. There were two tables, against the black wall. Four beds were conveniently placed against the other walls. One bed was placed in a corner. Something in that corner caught his attention. Some papers were hanging on the wall, half a metre above the bed. Lisa's bed.

He approached her as the others were still placing their stuff.

"Hey, what did you draw?" He was looking at the drawings on the wall. One of them looked like a map.

She hesitated, took a deep breath and started explaining. "Well, I drew out a map of this whole base. You see? This is our room … I mean, the room we're in. And this is the storage room. That place with all the food and other stuff."

Slightly nodding his head showed that he understood. It wasn't bad. It was even a pretty good idea.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER …**

"Dinneeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!" Rage 'sang' the same way as he used to introduce his videos.

"You, can you cook tonight?" He asked Lisa. "Since you are a girl it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Rage?! How dare you!" Fluke said, while he and Evanz were looking shocked at Rage. "She's a girl. Our friend. Our responsibility. NOT OUR MAID."

"Fine. I'll cook it myself. Jezus Christ." He left the room while mumbling some complains.

"Thanks." The girl smiled.

"No problem." Evanz said, turning back to Fluke. "Rage really changed since …"

"I know man. I know."

And so, Evanz, Fluke and Lisa joined Rage in another room, apparently the kitchen, and ate some food. Since Hollow's death nobody said much. If there was something to say it was about how to survive, what the plans were and suggestions about how they could get out of this dimensions.

"Uhm, you know …" Evanz tried to break the silence. "Maybe if we found another portal, leading OUT of this dimension, we could escape?"

"Bullshit." The commentary from Rage wasn't very nice. "If there would be portals leading out of here, we would've already seen them. We are here for almost two weeks and nobody teleported to here or from here."

Fluke stood up. "At least you could say that on a nice way? You're being so rude lately. God, I hate it."

Rage also stood up from his chair and slammed his fist on the table. "I SAID IT AS IT WAS. AND THE IDEA WAS NOT GOOD."

"Don't you fucking DARE to yell at me!" The tension was rising as Fluke approached Rage. "Don't you FUCKING DARE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT HOLLOW DIED OUT THERE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU CHANGED BECAUSE OF THAT!"

Evanz was sick of these fights. They had been going on for weeks now. He found himself occasionally arguing with Rage too. And Lisa was being quiet again the past days. Well, since the fights started actually.

"Get down! Both of you! Cut the crap and start to think more clear!"

Rage ignored him, as well as Fluke did. They kept approaching each other. Once they were close enough, they started to punch and kick. This was really getting out of hand.

"Rage … Fluke … No, wait … Guys! Just stop it already!" Evanz's attempts to make them stop were worthless. Nothing would stop them.

Fluke's fist hit Rage's face very hard, as he fell onto the ground. Fluke grabbed Rage by his collar and pushed him against a wall. Rage closed his eyes and was throwing his fists through the air, hoping to hit Fluke. He thought he hit someone, even though he didn't really feel something touching his fist.

"OUCH!" A feminine voice cried out.

Fluke almost hit Rage, but the cry stopped him. Both of them looked down, as they saw Lisa on the ground, sitting there, with her hand on her cheek.

"That hurt." She said as she stood back up, between the two of them.

She pushed Fluke away from Rage, she didn't put that many force into her push, but seeing her standing there between them, made Fluke move by himself.

Evanz watched the whole scenario. It was quite cute in one way. Horrible in another.

Fluke found himself in this trance of anger, regret and sadness. Hollow's death happened weeks ago, but he still couldn't get over it. Maybe he needed more time to mourn. Maybe.

Slowly he backed down, and then ran out of the room.

"This isn't going very well. Isn't it?" Rage said, with a lot of regret in his voice.

Shaking his head, Evanz left the room together with the girl. Whilst walking through the corridors, they were talking about some things.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that." Evanz apologized. "Are you alright?"

"There's no need to worry. I saw that you couldn't handle the situation, so I jumped in. My knowledge about humans is pretty big. That's why I knew that they would stop as soon as one of them would've hit me. Or at least THOUGHT that they had hit me." She was smiling.

"Wait. So you didn't get actually hit?" The scenario played once again in his head. "But, I saw you on the ground … And Rage …"

"That's called acting my friend. I thought you would be the only one that would notice it." A small poke against his shoulder was a sign that she was feeling comfortable. Finally.

"Let's sleep, it's getting late and tomorrow we're going out to hunt once again."

Her smile turned into a sad face. She looked down at her shoes and stood completely still.

"What is it?" Evanz looked back.

"It's just … Hollow was the best hunter from all of us. I miss him, he was funny in his own way …"

"We all miss him. But tomorrow we are waking up early and we need our sleep. Come on." He reached out his hand. She took his hand and followed him. She felt safe with her new friends.

**…**

"Wake up everybody! It's time to go for a hunt!" The first one to be awake was Fluke. He found his bottle of whisky in his jacket, so he was thrilled to go out. "Come on come one! We don't have much time!"

"Dude … What time is it?" Rage was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"It's like 5 AM."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"No, chill dude, I was making a joke." Fluke tried not to start a fight again. "It's like 8 AM."

"Good." Rage said, and turned on his other side.

"Oh please." The tall, blonde one walked to Rage and started to kick against his bed. "Wake up! I can do this all day if you want me to!"

"He got the message, Fluke."Evanz said, who had just woke up. "You can go on already. Prepare the guns and ammo and so on."

"Fine." With a little growl he left the room and headed to the storage room.

Rage, Lisa and Evanz joined him later. When they ate some breakfast and were armed, they were ready to go.

"Which direction should we to this time?" Evanz asked the others.

They all looked around for a while. Rage pointed towards an object in the sky. "What's that?"

"It sounds like … I'm hearing zombies … Lots of them." Lisa said.

Evanz located the object in the air and knew what it was. "It's a helicopter! The sound attracts the zombies and it's coming right at us!"

"Just fucking great." Rage said.

"Shh. Don't swear in the presence of a little girl." Fluke was joking around, smiling.

Lisa poked him in the back. "Really? That's it?" She was laughing too.

"Friends, no time for jokes. We're in trouble." As the helicopter came closer, the zombies did too. The growling sounds combined with the noise from the helicopter were loud and annoying. Thoughts were flying through their minds. What should they do?


	9. Chapter 9 - Girls just want to have fun

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

Chapter 9 – _'Girls just want to have fun.'_

The growling sounds were growing louder and louder whilst the group of four people were frozen to the ground. Unable to move with thousands of thoughts flying through their minds. But none of them was able to say a word. After all they have been through the reality of this world still shocked them. Their lives were all they had, and never did they hesitate to do everything it took to protect it.

After two minutes some movement began to develop. It hit them. They had to run, abandoning the bunker would be safer than staying inside and running out of food.

"RUN!" Evanz shouted, pushing himself away from the tree he was hiding behind.

Short after that Fluke, Rage and Lisa started to run too, away from the noises, away from the helicopter, away from their shelter.

As they were running the helicopter was flying above their heads, but it didn't stop, neither did it turn around, it just went straight ahead.

Rushing through a forest while dodging trees wasn't easy. Their guns felt heavy in their hands. Energy was flowing away as their breath became heavier and the pounding of their hearts was felt through their whole body.

'_Not this long, I can't do this for this long … I have to rest. I can't run anymore.'_

Rage was breathing the heaviest of all and just stopped suddenly. He stood there, with his hands on his knees, bend over to catch his breath.

"Rage!" Fluke shouted, as he felt he was getting tired too. "He stopped!"

The three of them stopped too and ran back to Rage.

"Dude, I really … I can't … You go on." That was all the others could hear between the breathing.

"They are coming closer, but we can't leave you behind!" Evanz was looking around swiftly, hoping he would find some place safe. "Shit! We'll have to kill the zombies!"

"Stand in line!" Fluke commanded, pretending to be a general of an army he put on his adventuring goggles and held his gun steadily in his hands, pointed towards the approaching enemy.

"Hold your fire, and wait for my command!"

Evanz looked at him with an "are-you-kidding-me" face. "Whatever." He said, as he prepared himself for the encounter with the zombies.

Between the trees they could already see a few undead creatures, who were once humans.

"Steady …" Fluke said. "Steady … FIRE!"

The sound of guns being fired was immense, the youngest of the group was shooting too and surprisingly enough she was doing pretty good.

"Damn! They are with too many, we have to back up slowly!" Evanz panicked.

Foot by foot, they walked slowly backwards whilst firing at the zombies. Dozens, no hundreds of them. Only a distance of 4 metres was left between the monsters of this world and the surviving group.

"We can't hold this much longer, we have to run, NOW!" Fluke cried out as he left and pulled Rage along.

Evanz followed closely, keeping an eye on the girl.

"No! Stop pulling me!" For Rage this was the limit. He was done. Finished. "I can't run anymore so stop dragging me along! I'm only slowing you down!"

Fluke looked at his hand. Slowly Rage was getting away. A last pull and he freed himself. With a small nod that was barely observable, he encouraged the others to keep running while he stayed behind.

Evanz and Lisa ran past Rage , with a small and sad smile, they said 'goodbye' to each other. Evanz didn't hesitate a second and kept running, with an image of Rage being eaten by zombies in his head. He shook his head to make the image disappear. But on the same moment he did that, Rage was overwhelmed by the large amount of the undead. As he fired his last round of bullets into the crowd, he vanished, covered by zombies.

"FUCK!" Fluke shouted when he looked behind. "Damnit!"

With the three of them left, they stumbled upon a small house in the middle of a field. Next to the house, there was a barn on a hill.

"Let's get into that house! We could defend it!"

'_It gives us a bit longer to live.' _Evanz thought.

They opened the door and went inside. With everything they could find they barricaded the entrance. It wasn't too big on the inside of the house, but there was room enough to be safe while protecting the place.

"Shouldn't we go upstairs?" Evanz suggested looking at the stairs.

"No, if we go upstairs we might get trapped inside." The girl talked again. She was desperate and really afraid of dying.

Fluke frowned. "Good point." He looked outside and saw about ten zombies crawling and running towards the door. "It's showtime." With a grin on his face, he lifted his gun and shot some of the monsters.

With Fluke standing in front, covered by Lisa and Evanz in the back, everything seemed to go smoothly. Even though they lost Rage, the three of them could still survive.

Evanz noticed a small tear was rolling over his right cheek.

'_Am I seriously going to cry about Rage right now? No. Now is NOT the time!' _

He gritted his teeth trying to fight the tears when suddenly one of the windows in the back broke.

"They are coming in through the back windows!" Evanz shouted.

He ran towards the back of the house and started to shoot the zombies there. Unfortunately they were with too many and the room that was left was getting smaller and smaller.

He looked at Lisa, who was standing in the middle of the room, shaking on her legs. She shot some of the zombies in the front and then turned to Evanz. Her eyes were full of tears, but her courage was stronger. Evanz thought this would be it. The end.

Maybe he was right. But there was only one way to find out. He was quickly scanning around the room with his eyes, when he suddenly spotted a grenade, just lying there, next to a gun. Evanz had an idea. It was a huge risk, but he didn't have a choice.

"FLUKE! Take the girl and go to the barn!"

"What about you?!" Fluke replied, whilst shooting another zombie who was trying to get through a window.

"I'm staying." He said, as he showed Fluke the grenade he had in his hand.

"No man … -"

"Yes! You go now! I can do this. This is my role. My time. Just go." Evanz pushed the girl towards Fluke.

"It will be okay. Fluke is going to take care of you. You will be safe." He hugged her, took Fluke's place in the front and shot some zombies while the other two jumped out of the house through a window, dodging the monsters. Without any support in the back of the house, the zombies broke through and filled

"THIS HAS BEEN ME, EVANZ WITH A Z." He started to shout his outro.

He pulled out the pin of the grenade.

"ONE."

The grenade flew through the air.

"ONE!"

He closed his eyes as the grenade fell in the middle of the house, and all the zombies ran inside.

"ONE!"

As the last thought of Evanz flew through his mind, the grenade blew up, filling the room with fire and destruction, leaving none of the zombies alive.

'_Out.'_

…

"Keep running!" Fluke was completely panicking once the huge explosion lit up the area around the house. "Oh my god …"

The image of what was happening was horrific. Zombies came from all directions, half of the gigantic horde was blown up but a lot of them were still running around.

While climbing the hill to get to the barn, zombies started to surround them.

"Shit! We'll have to run through them to get in the barn!" The girl said.

"Run!" Fluke pushed the girl a bit to boost her as they ran between the zombies, trying to avoid getting bitten or scratched.

There wasn't a lot of place to run, so pushing the zombies aside was the only option. But while doing that, a zombie came too close to the girl and bit her in the upper left arm.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She cried. "No not now! No!" She held her right hand on the wound, knowing that it actually didn't matter anymore.

Fluke ran inside the barn and closed the door after the girl entered. Immediately he blocked the door with some hay bales. He turned his head and saw Lisa sitting on the ground, with her back against a pile of hay bales, stacked against the back wall.

"Shit …" Her eyes were filling with tears. Not because the wound hurt, but out of anger and fear.

She was angry that she failed. She got bitten. But also she was scared of leaving Fluke. Leaving the world. Leaving behind her lifeless body in this world, for her soul never to return again.

Fluke ran a hand through his hair. A sigh came out of his mouth as he sat down next to the girl. He looked at her and saw the bite. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes for a moment so he could rest, even if it were two seconds.

This was it, that one moment of silence. No growling sounds from the zombies, no sobs from the girl, nothing. When sound returned to his ears, he looked back at the girl.

She was looking back at him, wondering what he was thinking right now. The gun she got out of her pocket was out of ammo. She threw it away.

"Out of ammo." She told Fluke. "And this really hurts right now."

Her wound was starting to get infected really fast. The flesh around it was rotting as the infection spread through her arm. Her skin was all pale and the sweat started to break through.

Fluke got out his gun. He counted his ammo.

"I have ten bullets." He was looking at the ground. He didn't want to do this.

The girl reached out her hand and took his gun.

"Don't worry." She said with a soft whispering voice. "I'll do it myself. It's okay."

He made fists and tried not to cry as the girl held the gun against her own head. Her hands were shaking and she didn't look healthy at all.

"Before I go, I want to thank you. You were amazing friends. Without you guys, I would've been all alone." She coughed loudly, leaving blood trails on her hand. "And also …"

Lisa sighed. Her voice was almost completely gone. So she whispered it in Fluke's ear. When she was done talking, she grabbed the gun with both hands. Fluke was thinking about what she whispered. She knew all of this, but kept it for herself, just because she was scared of reality. She has been so strong the past few weeks and had to carry along such a big secret.

She closed her eyes, as well as he did.

She hummed a melody. It was both sad and cheerful. Fluke had heard it before somewhere. Only he couldn't exactly think of the name.

Then, a loud "bang" was heard across the whole forest and the melody in the barn had stopped.

He was all alone now. Nobody was left except for himself. His friends were dead and he was all alone in this messed up world. A quick look around the barn and he knew that he couldn't stay here. The sounds of the undead were all around him. He had nowhere to go. Staying here was also not an option because this barn wouldn't hold it for much longer. He got up and took his gun out of the girl's hands. Then he covered her face with his jacket. He also took off his goggles and arranged his hair by going through it again with his fingers.

He held on to his goggles so tight, his hands started to hurt. He made sure that his gun was ready to fire.

'_9 Bullets left. 8 zombies for me to kill and then …'_

He let it go. He allowed himself for a moment to cry. Teardrops were flowing down his cheeks, they gathered on his chin and then fell on the ground. He didn't make any sound, he just stood there and cried. He thought of his friends. The fun times and even the less fun times.

While slowly approaching the barn door he prepared himself mentally for the next minute. The hay bales were being placed aside, then he opened the barn door. He shot around him, as good as possible. Every single bullet hit a zombie in the head.

"THAT'S SEVEN, YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" He reached into the pocket of his pants with the hand that was holding his goggles.

'_Well … I guess this is the last bit of luck for me.' _He was thinking, while he pulled out the whisky bottle he had found before.

After a big gulp of whisky, he threw the bottle on the floor. He backed down into the barn and shot on the alcohol. Immediately the flames spread across the floor, filling the barn with light and heat. The few zombies who were walking towards Fluke got on fire and fell on the ground.

He sat down in the middle of the barn. He held his goggles close to his heart. The whole barn stood on fire now and the flames were slowly burning a way towards the piece of ground where Fluke was sitting. He held his gun against his head and looked down at his goggles.

He hummed a melody. It was sad but cheerful at the same time. He recognised it opened his mouth as he hesitated to say something before he would pull the trigger.

"**Girls just want to have fun.**" He sang, as his hand fell on the ground and it released the goggles.

The glasses were reflecting the fire as Fluke's body fell lifeless on the ground. Before his body made contact with the floor, he thought he heard the melody, playing somewhere in the background.

With a smile on his face, he died.


	10. Chapter 10 - In game

**PORTAL THROUGH DIMENSIONS**

[A fanfiction about RageGamingVideos and friends]

Chapter 10 – In game.

Rage's body shocked as he woke up. He heavily turned his head and looked around the room.

'_What the …'_

He was sitting at his desk, the computer was still on and apparently he was still recording his microphone. As soon as he saw that, he turned it off and looked at his clock.

10:01 PM.

One minute had passed since the last time he had checked the clock.

'_Was it all a dream?'_

He stood up and walked towards the table he had eaten his dinner. He tried to recall his memories from what happened after he had left the house.

'_I went to the park. And then … The bright light!'_

He opened a window and looked at the little park in the distance. Not a single little light to be seen. He walked back to his computer and got on skype. He noticed he had an invite from Evanz to join a skype call. A message was attached.

"_Rage! Join our skype call immediately! We are all here! –Evanz111"_

His mouse moved over to the green button. As soon as he pressed it, three faces popped up on the screen and a lot of voices were heard.

"Rage! It wasn't a dream!" Fluke was shouting very loud.

Everyone was talking at the same time.

"HOLLOW! Oh my god! You are alive!" Rage said when he saw Hollow drinking some tea.

Hollow had a big smile on his face as he put his cup of tea aside. "This is really weird."

They all talked for a while and they all got to a conclusion.

"Okay, so, let me get this all straight." Hollow repeated everything they had discussed. "We all got stuck in this dimension that looked like a Day Z world. I died and got back here. But you guys were immediately back too. Didn't you guys … Die … Or something?"

"No dude, it's because when every one of us died, they got send back to this world at 10:01 PM. So it seemed like we joined instantly, but we actually didn't." Rage felt clever again. He was happy that he got out of that horrible world. He wanted to stick to gaming.

"How do we know it was real and not a shared dream?" Evanz asked.

Fluke pulled up his t-shirt in front of his webcam, revealing a big scar on his stomach. He then lowered his t-shirt again and frowned.

"Rage?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Rage replied.

"Didn't you have a wound on your shoulder? From that one bullet?" Fluke remembered.

"Oh shit, I remember!" Rage lifted his short sleeve all the way up. "Yes, there we have it."

They talked for hours during the night. They told Hollow the things they had done after he died. The fights they had, and last but not least, how it all ended.

"So, Fluke was the last one to die actually? Right after Lisa?" Hollow asked to make sure if he got it right.

The others nodded and the silence fell.

"I have to tell you guys something." Fluke said, and without waiting he continued to talk. "Lisa told me something right before she died. It was quite a secret, actually."

"What is it?" Evanz asked, remembering her.

"Well, she knew the only way to get out of dimension. You had to die. She said it was very risky and we maybe would die in the real world. That's why she didn't tell us. Also, she told me that the game had claimed her as an 'NPC'. Even though she could do, think and say what she wanted."

After the mouth full of explanation, Hollow was the one to ask a question.

"But … What does that mean? Being an NPC … ?"

"She explained to me that if an NPC dies in that world, they have a larger chance to either die in our world or lose her memory of the whole Day Z dimension." Fluke took a sip of his waterbottle.

Silence fell again, as they all hoped she didn't die.

"I think we should never talk about it again. Or at least not in public." Evanz wanted to forget about the whole experience, but somewhere it was an adventure to treasure.

"Agreed." They all said.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER …**

"Hey Hollow? Hey Hollow? Hey Hollow? Hey Hollow? Hey Hollow?" Rage was being annoying again, as usual.

"WHAT!" Hollow replied on steam.

"I decided to start the Day Z files again."

"Seriously? After everything that happened, you still want to restart that series?" Hollow was amazed, but somewhere he had respect for the idea.

"Yeah, just because of everything that happened. And I want Evanz and Fluke to join in too. Alright?"

Hollow didn't seem to hesitate as he typed "okay".

Ten minutes later, the four of them started a skype call and joined a Day Z server. They spawned separated. Rage had spawned nearby a demolished city, whilst Evanz, Hollow and Fluke all spawned in a forest really close to each other. This came awfully familiar.

"Are you going to record this, Rage?" Evanz asked.

"Yeah." Rage replied as he pressed the recording button follow by him doing his intro.

"Okay, you guys stay there in the forest, I'll come join you!" The plan was settled, they would all meet up in the forest and try to find some loot.

Rage looked at the map and cancelled the recording. "Guys, this is that one map."

The others mumbled all something, they had noticed it too but they tried to avoid the subject.

"Ah shit! There are bandits in the forest! Rage, you follow me, Evanz and Fluke will give us some cover!"

As Rage and Hollow approached the bandits suddenly Hollow read something in the server chat.

**Lisa_13: Friendly?**

He turned his screen around with his mouse and saw that a person was standing behind him, pointing a gun at him.

Hollow typed something in chat, his fingers were shaking, he was nervous as hell.

**Hollow: Friendly.**

**Lisa_13: Good.**

The character lowered the gun and crouched next to his character. Rage saw it too, and the others had read the chat.

"Do you think ..." Evanz mumbled in skype.

"She lost her memory, she doesn't know what happened, remember. But yeah. I think this is her."

Hollow and Lisa killed the bandits with Rage's help, just like in their adventure. But this time everything went smoothly.

They talked with the girl once they got a place to stay in the game. After discussing they invited her to join the skype call. They all talked for hours whilst gaming. After the girl had to leave the four of them remained.

They left the game and were fooling around in the skype chat.

"Do you think she would ever believe it if we told her?" Evanz asked.

Hollow shook his head. "Not even in a million years."

It was late and all four of them disconnected and shut down their computers. As they went to bed, they all thought of the adventure. The feeling they had back then was horrible, but the experience was amazing.

Right before they all closed their eyes and started to dream about their adventure, they secretly hoped that they would have another adventure like that, but maybe less dramatic.

And so, Hollow, Rage, Fluke, Evanz and even Lisa, all fell asleep in their own beds, and travelled to another dimension.

Their dreams.

**THE END.**


End file.
